


Family is important, even to demons

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: Satan's Crazy, Amazing, Lovely Family [1]
Category: Blue Exorcist, Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a son of Satan, Bill Cipher is not an ass, He's the king of dreams, Incest, M/M, Mephisto and Amaimon both have FEELINGS, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Satan is a good dad, Satan is not an ass, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, and so do his older brothers, and what fucking is going on, because he likes it, but not really, but only to Dipper and his brothers, he is actually very nice, he just doesn't give a shit, he just has lapses in sanity every few centuries, he knows what is fucking going on, how do you tag, the two year old is a DEMON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Satan gets the sanity slapped back into him by his third son, Azazel, he realizes that he might not have made the best first impression on his youngest sons. With the help of his other sons, can he fix his relationship with them? Or will they always hate him? Only time will tell. And by time, I mean Mephisto, because he and Bill seem to know everything.</p><p>Speaking of Bill, he came back to Gravity Falls to make amends with the Pines family, only to find the Mystery Shack on fire. He rushes in, worried for a certain Pine Tree, only to find him knocked out, but breathing. Unfortunately, the same can not be said about the other Pines'. When Dipper wakes up to Bill treating his burns, he's understandably suspicious. But when Bill uses his powers over the mind to show Dipper the truth, Dipper realizes that Bill may be the only person he has left.</p><p>Lets just hope that Rin doesn't burn anything down in the meantime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Satan only has seven sons (eight in the anime, and I love the idea of him and Lucifer being two different people), but the idea of Bill being a son of Satan would NOT leave me alone, I had two OC's, and I didn't want to get rid of any of the actual sons, so I just made the family bigger. Plus the idea of some of them having to keep a sin in check was too tempting! (I'm aware of the irony) My friends and I made the seven sins and seven virtues into actual characters and I may bring the virtues in as well, but I don't know yet.

Satan fell back into his throne with an 'oomph!', rubbing his now aching head. He was covered in already healing cuts and bruises. His children that were still in Gehenna were in their thrones as well, some with looks of severe disapproval, others trying to hold back laughter. Lucifer, Egyn, Azazel, and Triste were shaking their heads in exasperation at their father, while Iblis, Beelzebub, Astaroth, and William were sniggering, and Tier was outright giggling. "Oh, shut up, all of you. Now, how am I going to get Rin and Yukio out of Assiah?", Satan growled, tapping his fingers with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"That's it. I can't stand anymore of this.", Azazel stated, standing from his throne and stalking over to his father. "Snap out of it already, dad! I'm sick of seeing you like this! You're never going to convince them if you keep acting like this! This isn't you! You scare Tier most days now!", Azazel snapped. Now, Azazel usually didn't speak more than a few words at a time, and rarely yelled, so this shocked most of his siblings and caused his father to pause. The mad gleam in his eyes finally faded, and Satan took a good look at all of his children. Lucifer, Egyn, Iblis, and Astaroth were looking anywhere but at him, while Beelzebub was playing with the hem of his jacket, and William was trying to distract Tier from him. "You're... you're right. I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately.", Satan sighed.

Azazel smiled slightly at that. "I'm just glad you're back to your old self now.", he said, returning to his own throne. "They're never going to want anything to do with me after everything that I've done...", Satan mused sadly. "Maybe we can help with that, father.", Lucifer smiled. "Yeah! We can try to convince them that you're not as bad as they think! You just weren't yourself these past few months!", Beelzebub chimed.

"Hmm... that just might work. Alright. I want you all to go to Assiah. Introduce yourselves. Try to make them understand that we really do care about them. But one at a time, we don't want to overwhelm them.", Satan stated. "Yes, dad.", they all chimed. Well, all except Tier, who was too young to understand any of what was going on. He was only two after all. "C'mere, you.", Satan said, pulling Tier into his lap. Tier giggled, and Satan smiled. Yes, this plan just might work.


	2. Triste and Tier's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triste and Tier meet the twins first because Satan wanted the youngest to go first but didn't want to risk something bad happening to the toddler, so he sent the youngest of the twins' older brothers as well

Rin was reading manga instead of studying yet again, and Yukio was getting very annoyed by it. But before Yukio could start chewing Rin out for it, Kuro came in saying that their friends were waiting outside for them. The twins made their way outside, where Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo were waiting. "Ready to go to the park, you two?", Shiemi asked. "You bet, Shiemi.", Rin grinned, while Yukio shook his head at his twin with a fond expression.

The group of friends made their way to the park, and upon their arrival, they heard a small child laughing and squealing, "Up, up, higher!" They all looked towards the swings where a boy who looked about 16 was pushing a two year old in the baby swing while scrolling through his phone. He obviously wasn't paying attention to how high the toddler was getting, almost upside down on every swing. Shiemi gasped as the toddler fell out of the swing while her friends watched in horror, until the 16 year old caught the toddler with an arm around his waist, slinging him up and onto his shoulders. The toddler was laughing the whole time, shouting, "Again, again!"

"Let's not, Tier. We still have to find our brothers. Besides, that was way too close for my comfort.", the teen answered. The toddler whined unhappily, until he caught sight of Rin, Yukio, and the others. "Triste! Over there! People!", he squeaked. "Yes, Tier, there are a lot of people around here.", Triste said patiently, looking at his phone again. "No! Triste! Flames, flames!", the toddler cried. This caused Triste to look up from his phone to the group of people at the park entrance.

Triste's eyes widened when he caught sight of the twins. He slipped his phone into his pocket, before taking the camera around his neck and snapping a picture. "What the hell? Did you just take a picture of us!?", Rin yelled. Triste held up a finger, staring at his camera screen. Suddenly, he looked back up at the twins, breathing out, "It really is you..." Tier jumped off of Triste's shoulders, running on all fours up to the group.

He stood up, tugging on Rin's hand to bring him over to the swings. "Tier! You can't just drag people you haven't even met yet around!", Triste scolded, "I'm so sorry about him. He's just excited. My name is Triste. I'm the demon king of darkness, and your older brother. This little monster is Tier. He's the demon king of animals, and your younger brother." "You're a demon?!", Rin growled, pulling his koma sword out of it's sheath. Tier cowered behind Triste's legs at the blue flames. Triste held a hand out in front of him, his other on Tier's head, and said, "Now, hold on a moment. We're not here to fight. We're here because we wanted to meet our brothers."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?", Yukio asked, holding a gun to Triste. "If you're going to shoot me, at least do it after I send Tier back. He's only two, he shouldn't have to see his brother getting shot.", Triste murmured, "And if I wasn't telling the truth, than why would I have my toddler brother with me? Why would I be in a park instead of attacking you?" "He does have a point, Yukio...", Rin said, lowering his sword. The others all had their weapons and familiars out, but relaxed slightly at that, although Yukio still held his gun steady.

Yukio studied Triste for a moment, before changing his aim and firing a shot at Tier. A wall of black surrounded both of them, blocking the bullet from hitting either of them. "What the hell, Yukio!? You just shot at a child!", Rin yelled. "A demon child of Satan.", Yukio stated without emotion. "He's only two, you jackass!", shouted a doubled voice.

The wall of black fell away to reveal Triste with two small black horns, black eyes with white irises, and black arms and legs below the elbows and knees, with his tail wrapped around Tier. Tier was trembling, his ears turning into cat ears on top of his head, two tiny horns between them, with stripes running down his skin, bright blue cat eyes, longer claws and fangs, and a thin striped tail spiking out in all directions out of fear. Triste took a deep breath, the demon features melting away, but his tail was still wrapped around Tier, keeping him behind Triste. "Now I see why dad didn't want to let Tier go by himself.", he muttered. "What?", Yukio asked, his gun cocked.

"Dad wants all of us to introduce ourselves to the two of you, nothing more. It would normally be one at a time so as not to overwhelm you, but considering that Tier is TWO, he sent me with him.", Triste answered, "Not put the gun down before I decide to smack you for shooting at a toddler, demon or not." "For once, I agree!", Rin shouted. Tier looked up at him, big eyes full of tears and fear, and ran over to hide behind Rin's legs. Rin picked him up, holding him so he could take a closer look at him. His hair was a sandy blond, his tail a similar color, his skin pale, the stripes a dark red, and overall small for his age.

Rin smiled at him, bouncing him. This got a small giggle out of the toddler, who was still trembling faintly. Rin glared at Yukio, who was silently fuming at him, and said, "Put the gun down. Now." The others echoed with similar statements, and finally, Yukio put the gun away. Triste took Tier from Rin, rocking gently.

Triste was short for his age, maybe a bit taller than Shiemi, with pitch black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin that glowed faintly, and a pure white tail. While Tier had on a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers, Triste wore a black, short sleeved button up shirt with blue sleeves, the collar up, dark blue shorts, and no shoes. He had silver bands around his wrists and ankles, silver chains hanging from his shorts and the front of his shirt, and silver hoops with different moon phases hanging from them in his ears. His hands were decorated with silver swirls and rings around his fingers. He looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Maybe Samael can tell you more than I can about this.", Triste said quietly, holding a now sleeping Tier. "Yes, maybe Sir Pheles can tell us what's going on here. C'mon.", Yukio said, walking away. "Is he always like this?", Triste asked. "Only when it comes to demons.", Rin said. "I'm going to have to warn the others about that...", Triste muttered, following after the others as they made their way to the headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto explains some things about the family and Triste gives him a piece of his mind over some things.

When they reached the headmaster's office Tier was up and running around again. Not to mention driving Triste up the wall. "Tier! Stand still! I can't get your tail wrapped up when you keep fidgeting like this!", he snapped. Tier finally stood still long enough for Triste to wrap his tail around his waist and fix his clothes over it. Afterwards, Tier held Triste's hand as they made their way inside.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise~. What brings you all here?", Mephisto asked, not seeing Triste or Tier yet. "Hello, big brother. It's nice to see you again.", Triste said. Mephisto's smile dropped and his eyes widened. "Triste? What are you doing here?", he asked. "Father wanted us to introduce ourselves to the twins. As well as introduce Tier to his second oldest brother, who can't seem to be bothered with actually visiting more than once a century.", Triste growled, his tail lashing.

"And who is Tier?", Mephisto asked, flinching at the barely contained fury in Triste's voice. "Well, if you actually bothered to come home more often, you would know. This is Tier.", Triste said, pushing Tier along in front of him, "He's your new youngest brother. He's two." Tier held his tail against his chest as he looked up at Mephisto with big blue eyes. "Tier, say hello to your big brother, Samael.", Triste said gently, all the while glaring daggers at Mephisto. "H-hello, big brother...", Tier stammered, wringing his tail nervously.

"Big brother, we're out of lollip- Tier?", a voice said from the left. "Amaimon!", Tier cried out in joy, flinging himself at the green haired demon, who picked him up and swung him around, arare smile on his face. "What are you doing here?", he asked, looking up at Mephisto, "Triste too? Was there a family reunion that I missed?" "No, Amaimon, dad just wants all of us to introduce ourselves to Rin and Yukio. Ugh, how many times have I said that already? I hate repeating myself...", Triste muttered to himself. Amaimon nodded, swinging Tier around in the air, Tier laughing his head off the whole time.

Rin and the others watched this, marveling at the normally stoic demon giggling along with the two year old. All except Yukio, who was still fuming. Suddenly Amaimon stopped, looking at Tier's arm closely. "Tier, how did you get this scratch? It should have healed by now.", he asked, well, more like growled. "Ask glasses over here.", Triste snarked, "He took a shot at him. Some of the shrapnel must have ricocheted back when I put the shadows down."

Amaimon looked at Yukio, his eyes narrowed to slits, before stalking over, grabbing him around the throat and slamming him against the wall. "Touch him again and I will rip you limb from limb.", he growled, before dropping Yukio and going back over to Tier. "What the hell?!", Rin yelled, "I know he did something bad but that was unnecessary!" "Actually, it's instinct to protect a younger family member who is unable to protect themselves among demons. And our family has always been extremely protective of the younger ones, especially father.", Mephisto said. "Satan? Caring about his kids? I'll believe that when I see it.", Bon scoffed.

"Well, then take a look.", Mephisto said, snapping his fingers. A small glowing circle appeared, showing a man who looked a lot like Rin bouncing Tier on his knee while talking to a boy with golden blond hair, his left eye covered, wearing a white shirt under a yellow sweater vest, white pants, black shoes, and black gloves, holding a gold cane with a black top hat floating above his head. The man, who was obviously Satan, laughed at something the blond said, smiling down at Tier with a soft look in his eyes. Rin watched closely, not believing that this was the same man who had possessed Shiro and Yukio. Rin looked down at the sword in his hand, questioning everything he had learned.

"Oh, come on, you really expect us to believe that? You could be making that up.", Yukio said. "Making things up is William's, the blond in the picture, power. I show the truth. Creating things out of thin air, that is under dream's jurisdiction.", Mephisto said. Rin clutched his sword, stating, "That's enough. I've seen enough. I think... maybe he's not as bad as I thought." "He wasn't himself these last few months. He has lapses in sanity every few centuries, but it's easy to snap him out of it.", Triste said, "He's not bad. All of our siblings will tell you the same thing."


	4. Asteroth's (proper) introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important headcanons:  
> -Egyn and Iblis are twins  
> -Beelzebub and Amaimon are twins  
> -Beelzebub is extremely conscious of when people have a fear of bugs (ie Shima) and loves to mess with them  
> -Egyn watches over Greed  
> -Mephisto normally watches over Pride  
> -Bill watches over Sloth  
> -Beelzebub watches over Lust  
> -Amaimon watches over Gluttony  
> -Asteroth watches over Envy  
> -Iblis watches over Wrath  
> -The demon kings who watch over the sins have personality traits similar to the sin they monitor  
> -Azazel, Lucifer, and Triste do not have sins to monitor because their elements are in the 'gray area' so to speak  
> -Tier has no sin to monitor because  
> A) he's too young, and  
> B) because his element is more basic than his brothers'

After Mephisto had explained a few more things to the group of friends, they had decided to call it a night and go home. Triste and Tier had opted to stay with Mephisto and Amaimon because "there is no way in Gahenna that I am going to be able to sleep under the same roof as someone who would shoot a toddler", as Triste had put it. Tier had been overjoyed at the prospect of spending more time with Amaimon, and when Mephisto had tried to ignore them and finish some paperwork left on his desk, it had erupted into black flames, and Triste looked murderous. Mephisto had then very quickly joined in on Tier and Amaimon's games, and started getting to know his youngest brother as well.

The next day, Tier and Triste were back at the park with Rin and the others, excluding Yukio, who had refused to come. Tier was swinging around the jungle gym, when Triste looked towards the woods nearby. "Tier, c'mon! Say goodbye, it's time to go! Our turn is up, dad's waiting for us!", he called. "Awwww! Just a little longer?", Tier pleaded. "We'll get the others to play hide and seek with us when we get back, okay? And you'll get to see them again soon, don't worry.", Triste said.

"Bye, Rin! Bye, Amaimon! See you soon!", Tier yelled, racing up to Triste's side. Triste picked him up, walking to the edge of the woods, where a gate had opened. "Alright, Asteroth, your turn!", Triste called, before melting into the sludge with Tier. A few seconds later, a teenage boy with white hair wearing dark red jeans, black boots, and a red and black checkered vest over a dark red, long sleeved shirt jumped out. "Allow me to properly introduce myself this time around. My name is Asteroth, demon king of rot. Sorry about the first time we met, I was overly excited to be in Assiah for the first time in I don't know how long.", Asteroth said, extending a hand to Rin.

"I'm not entirely sure if I should trust you or not, but... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Rin Okumura.", Rin replied, shaking Asteroth's hand. "Holy shit, you really do look like dad. I thought Triste was exaggerating, but god damn.", Asteroth laughed, grinning. "Not sure how I should take that.", Rin said. "Take it as a compliment, because it is. I'm excited to get to know you better, little brother.", Asteroth said, "Tier said you were a lot of fun. Let's see if you can prove that." "What do you mean by that?", Rin asked.

"I'm not like Mephisto, I don't see the appeal of Assiah most of the time. Sometimes, I'll find something interesting to do, but that's not often. Maybe you can entertain me while I'm here. At least until Beelzebub's turn rolls around, you'll have your hands full with the 'terrible twins'.", Asteroth explained. "Terrible twins? Do you mean Rin and Yuki?", Shiemi asked. "No, I mean Beelzebub and Amaimon. Those two are complete opposites, but almost exactly the same, it's weird. Those two cause more trouble than anyone else in our family.", Asteroth said. "Only because we can't find anything else fun to do.", Amaimon said, hanging upside down, "I miss Beelzebub. I hope he gets here soon..." "You see? This is what I mean. Weirdos.", Asteroth said, rolling his eyes.

"At least we're not jealous of everything.", Amaimon quipped. "At least I don't fuck everything with a hole, or eat everything in sight.", Asteroth retorted. "What are you two talking about?", Shima asked. "Sin related insults.", they both replied. "My sin is Gluttony. Asteroth's is Envy, and Beelzebub's is Lust.", Amaimon stated.

"Most of us have to keep track of one of the seven deadly sins. We have to make sure that they don't cause too much chaos, or get too out of control. Although I doubt Samael has been keeping Pride's ego at a manageable level.", Asteroth said, rolling his eyes again. "I think that Wrath has been doing that, actually. We would let them govern themselves, but then Lust would get everything she wants, no one would stop Greed from stealing even more of the world's treasures, and Gluttony would never stop eating. Plus the fact that Wrath lets Envy get away with anything.", Amaimon said, "And that could end badly."

"So, the sins are actual people?", Izumo asked. "Yup. And they are all annoying as hell. Wrath is always either blowing a gasket or so depressed that he won't move for days. Pride is always off doing hell knows what. Lust is always sleeping with everyone, and I mean everyone. Gluttony is always eating. Envy is always complaining over everything. Greed is always stealing whatever they can get their hands on. And Sloth is always sleeping.", Asteroth answered. "Like I said, the world would end in fire if we didn't keep an eye on the seven of them.", Amaimon chimed.


	5. Beelzebub's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More important headcanons:  
> -Egyn is very protective of his siblings, even the older ones  
> -Beelzebub has a crippling fear of spiders (like, Shima level fear)  
> -Bill is very self-conscious of the marks and runes all over his skin, so he rarely wears short sleeved shirts or shorts  
> -Bill is very difficult to wake up because of the sin he watches and his own powers over the mindscape, so his brothers usually just let him sleep, but only if he hasn't been asleep for more than a day  
> -Bill's hair and eyes change colors like a mood ring

Asteroth had ended up getting in an argument with Amaimon over something stupid, and they were resolutely ignoring each other because of it. Rin found it funny that a demon king could be so petulant, to which Asteroth had replied with, "Dad is the most petulant, stubborn, childish, argumentative person you will ever meet if you're in certain situations." The group had decided to go over to Mephyland for the afternoon. "Samael... named an amusement park... after his alias. Why am I not surprised.", Asteroth deadpanned.

"Hey, Rin... this might not be the best time for this, but... you know the name of that asshole exorcist that kept using my rot demons to attack you?", Asteroth asked. "Yeah, why?", Rin answered. "I want him to pay for forcing my demons to do that kinda thing. Rot demons aren't all that violent. We're more... subdued, really. Just look at the coal tars. They're everywhere. They could kill hundreds of people before anyone could get rid of them, and they know that, but they just... don't. Because they don't want to. You see what I'm saying?", Asteroth explained. "But... you attacked me.", Rin retorted. "To be fair, you attacked first.", Asteroth replied.

"You were shooting at birds with a crossbow in a kids' playground.", Rin deadpanned. "No, my host body was. I just happened to possess him at a rather inopportune time. Right before you punched him. Me.", Asteroth tilted his head in thought, "Hm. I wonder how it would have turned out if you hadn't punched me." "I don't know, and I don't really care either.", Rin said, his arms crossed behind his head, "It turned out how it turned out. It's no use dwelling on it." "That is... strangely mature coming from you. Then again, you do have that whole 'carefree' vibe to you.", Asteroth mused.

The park had almost been deserted by the time the group got together again. Amaimon leaned against Asteroth's shoulder while they talked, having forgotten about their previous argument. Asteroth looked up suddenly, watching the setting sun, before he got up and walked to the middle of the space they were in. "Thanks for keeping me entertained, little brother. Assiah isn't so bad after all. But my turn's up. I'll see you around sometime. Oh, and Amai? Try to keep your twin from busting anything. Samael'll blow a gasket if he does.", Asteroth grinned as the gate opened under him. He sunk straight through, disappearing in seconds.

The group watched as the gate rippled, suddenly wary of it. A pink blur shot up out of it, shooting straight into Amaimon, bowling him over. A happy screech of "Amaimom!" came from the mass of pink on top of him. "Beelzebub, I'm happy to see you, too, but get off, you're heavy.", Amaimon whined. The pink mass huffed and sat upright, revealing a boy about Amaimon's age with wild, bright pink curls, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. "I'm not that heavy, big brother.", he huffed. "Get off, Bubbles.", Amaimon deadpanned. "Hmph, fine. Monkey.", Beelzebub huffed. He stood upright, and the group noticed that he was wearing a dark pink tank top under a hot pink, short sleeved jacket, pale pink shorts, and pink flip-flops.

Beelzebub looked to the group while Amaimon sat up, before grinning, and loudly declaring, "My name is Beelzebub, demon king of insects!"


	6. Egyn and Iblis' Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More important headcanons:  
> \- Triste's glow and energy levels are determined by the phases of the moon  
> \- Lucifer can light up like a lightbulb  
> \- Each demon king has a familiar that matches both their aspect and their personality  
> \- Lucifer has a white alicorn with a mane and tail of fire for a familiar  
> \- Mephisto has a snake made out of sand for a familiar  
> \- Azazel has a chinese wind dragon for a familiar  
> \- Bill has a black cat seethe with gold markings and eyes for a familiar  
> \- Egyn has a water snake for a familiar  
> \- Iblis has a phoenix for a familiar  
> \- Beelzebub has a scarab for a familiar  
> \- Asteroth has a goliath turantula for a familiar  
> \- Triste has a black alicorn with a mane and tail made of stars for a familiar  
> \- Tier has a tiger cub for a familiar

Beelzebub was a strange person, no lie. He was about as childish as Amaimon, but much more emotional. He threw temper tantrums when he didn't get his way, and he repeatedly sent large insects at Shima through the holes in his hands just to mess with him. But even so, he knew how to entertain someone. He told jokes, made awful puns, even helped Rin pull pranks on people around the cram school.

All in all, Beelzebub was pretty cool in Rin's opinion. So he was understandably a little disappointed when Beelzebub had to leave the next day. But that disappointment soon vanished when the next two demons stepped out of the gate. "Ugh, I hate going through that thing! I always feel like I have sludge in my hair afterwards.", a boy about seventeen with long blue hair shuddered. "Maybe if you cut it more often it wouldn't feel like that.", a boy the same age with short, fiery red hair rolled his eyes at the other.

"No thank you. I happen to like my hair this length. Besides, Beelzebub likes to braid it.", the boy with blue hair huffed, hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry up and introduce ourselves already.", the red head griped, arms folded behind his head. "Ah! So sorry about that! My name is Egyn. I'm the demon king of water. This is my twin brother, Iblis, demon king of fire.", the bluenette smiled warmly at the group of friends. "I'm Rin. These are my friends, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and Izumo.", Rin said, gesturing to each person as he said their name. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you in person, little brother! Father is really sorry for all the trouble he's caused you. He wasn't in his right mind at the time.", Egyn said, hands clasped to his chest, which brought attention to the fact that it was bare.

Egyn was a tall, pale boy with shining blue eyes, bright blue hair that was pulled into a high ponytail yet still reached his lower back, and a big, bright smile. He only wore a blue strip of cloth tied around his hips, the knot against the front of his left thigh, exposing his long legs, and quite a bit of gold jewelry. Necklaces wound around his throat, wrist and ankle bands flashed in the light, and turquoise earings dangled from his pointed ears. Iblis was the same height, but considerably darker in skin tone, having a deep tan to his skin, molten red eyes, short, bright red hair, and a piercing gaze. He wore a simple dark red t-shirt under an orange vest, brown jeans, and red and black checkered tennis shoes, as well as ruby studs in his ears, and a thick, black collar with a gold buckle. Egyn's tail was sleek and scaled, with a purple, flared fin at the end of it, and it was a deep blue, whereas Iblis' tail was scaled as well, but a deep red, with a set of orange spikes on the end of it, as well as on fire.

Rin would soon find out that Egyn was extremely protective of his family, beyond even demon instincts, Iblis had a shorter temper than both Rin and Bon, and one of them never did anything without the other. "I feel sorry for you, you know.", Iblis mused a few hours later. "Why is that?", Rin asked, looking over to where Iblis was sprawled on the ground. "Because after our turn is up you'll have to deal with the little devil himself.", Iblis answered. "Also known as Bill Cipher, the demon king of dreams.", Egyn chirped, from where he was playung with Iblis' hair, "Our older brother. Your's too."


	7. Bill's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's turn! With a little surprise guest... heh heh heh.

When Egyn and Iblis finally had to leave, the group of friends was understandably nervous. The way that the twins talked about this Bill guy made him sound insane and slightly deranged. Egyn and Iblis stepped through the gate, and not a moment later a mop of golden blonde hair popped up. He was followed by a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes, wearing a white and blue hat with a blue pine tree on it, a blue jacket, jeans, and beat-up converse. The blonde had one blue eye, the other covered by an eyepatch with an eye stitched onto it.

He wore a white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up, white pants, black dress shoes, black gloves, and had a black top hat floating over his head and a gold cane in one hand. He had a big grin on his face as he said, "Now, which of you is my little brother?" "Me.", Rin said, "You must be Bill." "Ah, my reputation precedes me!", he laughed. "That's not a good thing, Bill.", the boy behind him said.

"Oh! Now where are my manners? This is Pine Tree, otherwise known as Dipper Pines!", Bill said, making a grand gesture to Dipper, "He's human, by the way." "The only human who can stand you for more than ten minutes.", Dipper snorted. "Aw, c'mon Pine Tree, you know you love me~.", Bill purred, pulling Dipper closer to him by the waist. "I'm Rin. Those are Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Konekomaru.", Rin said, gesturing to his friends, and trying to ignore the obvious sexual tension coming from the pair. Bill released Dipper, who straightened his clothes.

Bill's eye and hair flashed light blue as he pouted when Dipper put a few feet between them. "Did your hair just... change color?", Shima asked, amazed. Bill sighed, and said, "Yes. My hair and eye change color with my mood. It's awful. My brothers call me-" "An oversized mood ring.", Dipper sniggered. Bill growled, and his hair and eye flashed red.

"I hate it.", he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Dipper laughed as Bill pouted, and the group relaxed slightly. Bill wasn't as bad as Egyn and Iblis had made him seem. Unfortunately, they were about to find out just how crazy Bill could really be.


	8. Azazel's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so very sorry about the long wait! i've been busy with other things... ;^;

Bill was extremely psychotic, in every sense of the word. He had little to no logic for most things, and the things that did have it the logic was so skewed that it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Rin was loving every minute of it. His friends? Not so much.

They were all too happy when Bill and Dipper had to go back through the gate. Bill had already turned Izumo's skin purple with pink polka-dots, Bon's hair rainbow, given Konekomaru grass for hair, and made Shima sound like he had inhaled helium for the better part of an hour. When the next person stepped through the gate, Rin thought he was prepared for anything. He was not. "My name is Azazel. I am the demon king of wind and spirits.", the boy said.

Azazel was deathly pale, with jet black hair that spiked out in all directions, eyes as dark as coal, deep rings around them, and a black cloak covering the lower half of his face and the rest of his body. When he moved he made no sound other than a faint whisper of air. He reached up to brush a lock of hair away from his eyes, revealing shoulder-length black fingerless gloves, a black vest with silver bone clasps, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. "I'm-", Rin started. "Rin. I know. And your friends as well.", Azazel said, in the same quiet, calm voice that held almost no emotion.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, little brother."


End file.
